


Nightmares

by CrystalNavy



Series: Darkverse [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Maedhros and Fingon, after Thangorodrim.





	Nightmares

Live maggots were breeding inside of his skin, and the pain from that was unbearable. He writhed and squirmed, but still they continued their work, while Mairon and Morgoth watched with glee. They switched their methods every now and then.

"Your brothers don't care for you." Mairon whispered into his ear "They care more about the Silmarils than they do about you. I, on the other hand, can tell you're a prettier toy than those jewels."

He shuddered at the memory. Mairon was getting close and personal with him, visiting him every day, even after he was hung from the cliffside and exposed to the wrath of the elements. Mairon kept visiting him right up until he was rescued.

But was it even a rescue if those memories still kept haunting him in his dreams?

"Maedhros!" Fingon called "We need to practice!"

"I am not in the mood." he whispered

He went back to the tent, still feeling Fingon's worried stare on his back.

"You're mine." Mairon's voice whispered in his head "And I am never letting you go."


End file.
